


[Cover Art] for LittlePippin's "Getting Better" series of stories

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for LittlePippin's "Getting Better" series of stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlePippin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePippin/gifts).



When I download epubs from AO3 to my ebook reader I like to have a cover on the book to show up in my library. If there isn't one I tend to create one anyway. Here's a very quick pissed off John standing in front of 221B which I mocked up from a photo of Series Three filming that turned up in the papers. YES he was standing by Speedy's at the time, but that is what photomanipulation software is for!

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/qkfh4Ys3vaQQm6rqX33XU9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
